gardenpawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caves
Town_Mine_Inside.jpg|The Town Mine|linktext=Find coal, geodes, and rocks! Located in Town of Florens region. Bear_Cave_Inside.jpg|The Bear Cave|linktext=Home to the island's fearsome bears, located in the Forest Region. Wanderers_Cave_Inside.jpg|The Ruins Cave|linktext=A strange cave that holds mysterious artifacts and marble! Crystal Geode Cave Inside.png|The Crystal Geode Cave|linktext=A mysterious island cave, filled with regular rocks and beautiful crystal geodes! :See also: Detailed Map of Main Island Caves are scattered throughout the Main Island, each varying in size as well as resources. These caves hold resources ranging from oversized ferns to regular stone, all the way to white marble. Access A majority of caves are not accessible to the player at the start of the game, as big rock formations may cover the entrance. They have to be excavated out by the help of the miners after the player purchases the Miner's Camp upgrade from the Upgrade Table. After purchasing the upgrade the player will find wooden signs near the entrance to certain caves. Players that interact with the signs will be asked to pay an amount of gold for the entrance of the cave to be cleared. Once the player pays the required amount of money, the cave will be immediately accessible. Interacting and paying the amount stated by the sign is considered a quest and will appear in the player's quest log. Cave locations Town Mine (C1) The Town Mine is located near the center of the Town of Florens region, and is one of the first caves that the player can enter to collect resources. There is no cost to make this cave accessible. Inside the cave the player can find: *A single chest located on top of the railway track *Rocks *Geodes *Coal Town Cave (C2) The Town Cave is located near the center of the Town of Florens region, but is closed off to the player until the player pays for the entrance to be cleared away. The cave requires the player to pay 2,000 (Remove Rocks quest). Inside the cave the player can find: *A single chest located in the middle of the cave *Ferns *Rocks *Geodes *Coal Duck Pond Cave (C3) The Duck Pond Cave is located in the Duck Pond Region, but is closed off to the player until the player pays for the entrance to be cleared away. The cave requires the player to pay 1,500 (Remove Rocks quest). Inside the cave the player can find: *A single chest at the back *Geodes *Coal Crash Site Cave (C4) The Crash Site Cave is located in the south-eastern part of the Forest Region, directly in front of Alberto's temporary campsite that he sets up after crashing his glider into a pine tree. The cave is closed off to the player until the player pays for the entrance to be cleared away. The cave requires the player to pay 2,000 (Remove Rocks quest). Inside the cave the player can find: *Chests - can be found to the right of the cave after entering *Geodes *Coal Bear Cave (C5) The Bear Cave is located in the western part of the Forest Region, but is closed off to the player until the player pays for the entrance to be cleared away. The cave requires the player to pay 2,000 (Remove Rocks quest). Inside the cave the player can find: *Chests - can be found on the right upon entering the cave *Geodes *Coal Ruins Cave (C6) The Ruins Cave is located in the north-western part of Ruins Area, but is closed off to the player until the player helps the Wanderer. The cave requires the player to complete the Demands! quest and wait three days in order to be accessible. Inside the cave the player can find: *A chest on the small island inside the cave, across the bridge *Artifacts *Geodes *Marble Waterfall Cave (C7) The Waterfall Cave is located in the southern part of the Waterfall Region, and is accessible to the player at the start of the game. There is no cost to make this cave accessible. Inside the cave the player can find: *A chest in the center of the cave. Crystal Geode Cave (C8) The Crystal Geode Cave is located on the eastern side of the D1 island, but is closed off to the player until after the earthquake. The player then must pay for the entrance to be cleared away. The cave requires the player to pay 10,000 (Remove Rocks quest). Inside the cave the player can find: *Crystal Geodes *Geodes *Rocks Notes *It is to note that not all these resources can be found in the island all the time. The player may find an assortment of these resources. *Some caves have toggle-able torches that the player can interact in case they need more light. Category:Locations